Senior High School
by Ikan Paus 10
Summary: Tuh kan bener apa kata gue juga ! Kibum itu mirip sama Snow White. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus item, sayangnya dia pake kacamata. Coba kalo dibuka. Pasti bakalan oke banget. Gue jadi ragu. Dia itu beneran cowok atau cewek yang nyamar jadi cowok kayak di drama Hanakimi sih ? Jangan-jangan dia cowok tomboy ? Sibum.
1. Chapter 1

Hai perkenalkan nama aku Tan Kibum. Usia 16 tahun. Aku orangnya ganteng tapi cantik, lucu, imut, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pendek hitem dan lurus, bibir aku warnanya pink, aku gak terlalu tinggi dan gak terlalu gendut atau kurus. Oya, aku juga pinter tapi pendiem. Aku pendiem karena bawaan dari lahir kali ya. Aku bakal jadi orang yang cerewet kalo lagi ngumpul sama orang-orang terdekat aja. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah punya pacar. Mungkin mereka takut kali ya sama tampang cool nan dingin ini. Yang jelas aku itu cowok perfect.

Halo gue Tan Kyuhyun adiknya Kibum. Usia 15 tahun. Gue orangnya ganteng, tinggi, putih, pinter kayak abang gue dan jago game. Masih jomblo loh. Asal lo tau, gue punya sifat kebalikan dari Kibum. Gue terkenal raja jail di dunia. Gue paling suka jailin abang gue. Yang jelas gue itu lebih perfect dari Kibum.

Kami berdua adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heecul. Papih sih orangnya baik beda kayak Mamih yang kayak ibu tiri. Ihh serem ! Oya, kita tuh keluarga kaya yang baru pindah dari Cina ke Korea. Sayangnya si Papih baliknya agak telatan. Jadi kita terjebak di Korea bersama Mamih kejam kita.

"Mih, ini rumah kita ?" tanya Kyu. Kibum sih gak banyak omong.

"Iya. Jangan banyak omong. Kalian langsung tidur aja soalnya besok kalian udah masuk sekolah. Mamih udah nyuruh orang untuk beresin rumah kita."

"Oke."

Asal kalian tau. Kibum dan Kyu itu selalu sekelas dari TK. Kenapa ? Soalnya Kyu masuk TK nya bareng sama Kibum.

**Kibum POV**

Bete juga sih dari TK sampai kelas 2 SMA harus sekelas terus sama si Kyu. Sebangku lagi. Mending kalo dia anaknya baik. Yang ada dia itu tukang bikin onar di sekolah. Kita lihat aja keonaran si Kyu di sekolah baru kita. Bikin malu aja. Mana kita punya marga yang sama lagi. Aku sih ngaku kalo Kyu itu pinter. Buktinya dia selalu rengking dua terus. Tentu aja aku yang dapet rengking satunya. Kalian kan tau sendiri kalau aku ini pinter.

"Mamih, kita pergi ke sekolah naik apa ?" tanya aku ke Mamih.

"Jalan kaki aja ya. Papih belum ngirimin mobil buat kita."

"Aku kan gak tau jalan. Mana panas lagi. Nanti kulit aku gimana ?" Yup. Kulit aku memang sensitif kalau kepanasan atau kedinginan.

"Ke salon kecantikan aja. Kita kan orang kaya." timpal si Kyu. Aku sih cuma tarik nafas aja lihat kesombongan dia. Ah, Kyu memang menyebalkan.

"Aku pergi duluan. Dah Mamih, Dah Kyu !"

"Kibum tungguin !" teriak Kyu dari dalem rumah.

Akhirnya aku dan Kyu pergi ke sekolah sama-sama. Untung muka kita gak mirip. Kalo mirip amit-amit deh.

"Hei tetangga baru !" sapa cowok dari depan rumah kita.

"Hei juga !"

"Nama gue Siwon. Kalian berdua siapa ?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku Kibum dan dia namanya Kyu." jawab aku sambil bersalaman. Pas aku lirik ke arah si Kyu, ehh, dia malah asyik-asyiknya ngupil. Gak sopan. Tuh kan dia bikin malu aku lagi.

"Kyu !" kata aku sambil nyenggol tangannya.

"Hei bro !" balas Kyu. Dengan berat hati Siwon salaman sama Kyu.

"Seragam kita sama. Kalian kelas berapa ? Kalo gue kelas 2-A."

"Gue sama Kibum kelas 2-A juga. Ya udah kita temenan aja. Oya, lo ke sekolah naik apa ? Kalo naik mobil gue sama Kibum nebeng dong !" celetuk Kyu. Sumpah. Aku malu banget.

"Kyu ! Jangan malu-maluin napa."

"Gak apa-apa kok Kibum. Sayangnya, gue ke sekolah naik motor Ninja merah ini. Emang bisa ya dinaikin bertiga ?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya udah. Lo anter Kibum aja. Kasian kulit dia sensitif. Gue jalan kaki aja. Bye !"

"Kyu tunggu !" aku baru aja mau ngejar Kyu. Tapi Siwon narik tangan aku. Idih.

"Udah naik motor aja bareng gue. Gue gak jahat kok." Siwon senyum sambil pasangin helm ke kepala aku. Aku sih diem aja. Lumayan juga nih temenan sama dia. Pulang pergi bisa dianter. Hahaha. Udah gitu aku langsung duduk dibelakangnya.

"Pegangan aja daripada entar jatoh. Entar sakit hayo !"

"Ya udah. Maaf ya ngerepotin."

"Gak apa-apa. Daripada jok belakang diisi sama kunti, mending diisi sama cowok cantik."

"Apaan sih !" aku langsung cubit pinggang dia. Kita berdua akhirnya pergi ke sekolah naik motor berdua. BERDUA.

**Kibum POV End**

**Siwon POV**

Hey nama gue Siwon. Umur gue 16 tahun. Gue itu anak orang kaya. Makanya gue tinggal dikomplek elit di depan rumah Kibum. Gue itu orangnya cakep, tinggi, sixpack, sexy, lumayan pinter, jago Taekwondo, jago main drum dan baik hati. Gue itu bakal jadi penerus perusahan besar Ninja di Korea. Status masih jomblo karena gue pengen menikmati masa-masa SMA dulu sebelum gue jadi Presiden Direktur Ninja. Gue seneng banget dapet tetangga baru kaya Kibum dan Kyu. Apalagi kenal sama Kibum. Menurut gue dia itu mirip sama Snow White yang merupakan tokoh kartun favorit gue dari kecil. Loh ? Kok gue jadi gak normal gini ya ? Biarkan saja air mengalir. Begitu juga hidup gue yang gue biarkan mengalir seperti air.

**Siwon POV End**

**Kyu POV**

Gue biarin Kibum jalan bareng Siwon karena gue sayang sama kakak gue. Gue gak mau dia sakit gara-gara kepanasan. Gini-gini juga gue anak yang baik loh. Diperjalanan gue ketemu sama mahluk yang biasa hidup di gorong-gorong, warnanya putih dan punya kumis. Tikus. Binatang yang paling dibenci Kibum. Gue bawa ke sekolah aja ah untuk ngejailin dia. Walaupun gue sayang sama dia, gue juga benci sama dia soalnya dia itu anak kesayangan Mamih. Gue tau dia itu beda banget sama gue. Tapi gue juga pengen di sayang sama Mamih juga. Terus gue juga pengen dapet warisannya Papih. Jangan-jangan semua warisan bakalan turun ke dia. Gue harus antisipasi itu. Pokonya gue bakalan berusaha jadi anak baik juga deh. Dasar Kibum ! Diam-diam menghanyutkan !

**Kyu POV End**

**Kibum POV**

Akhirnya nyampe juga di sekolah. Lumayan jauh juga perjalanannya. Kyu udah sampai belum ya ? Ahh, biarin aja deh dia belum nyampe juga. Gak balik-balik juga gak apa-apa. Hehe.

"Ayo kita ke kelas ! Lo mau duduk sama gue ?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi Kyu gimana ?" jawab aku dusta. Sebenernya aku mau banget duduk sama Siwon. Tapi Kyu gimana ?

"Emangnya harus sebangku terus ya ?"

"Mamih sama Papih mintanya kayak gitu." jawab aku sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha !" Siwon ketawa puas banget. Aneh ?

"Kenapa ketawa ?"

"Mamih ? Papih ? Hahaha." sindir Siwon.

"Emangnya kenapa ? Masa aja aku panggil mereka nenek kakek. Jangan ketawian aku terus ! Ayo kita ke kelas. Nanti telat hayo." ajak aku ke Siwon. Siwon cuma diem aja dari tadi. Ya udah aku tinggalin aja deh daripada lama nungguin dia ngelamun.

"Kibum tungguin !" teriak Siwon.

**Kibum POV End**

**Siwon POV**

Tuh kan bener apa kata gue juga ! Kibum itu mirip sama Snow White. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus item, sayangnya dia pake kacamata. Coba kalo dibuka. Pasti bakalan oke banget. Gue jadi ragu. Dia itu beneran cowok atau cewek yang nyamar jadi cowok kayak di drama Hanakimi sih ? Jangan-jangan dia cowok tomboy ?

"Kibum kenapa lo ninggalin gue di parkiran ?"

"Abis kamu lama." jawab Kibum manis.

"Maaf ya. Entar pulang bareng gue lagi aja ya."

"Oke."

"Lo kan baru pindah, gimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita main dulu. Jalan-jalan gitu." gue harap dia jawab IYA. Tuh kan bener. Gue udah gak normal kayaknya.

"Aku gak bisa. Aku gak boleh main jauh-jauh sama Mamih. Lagian kamu kan tau kalau aku gak suka panas-panasan." jawabnya sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya yang turun. Gue sih gak kecewa soalnya gue masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk main bareng dia.

"Kalau main di rumah gue gimana ?"

"Mau main apa emangnya ?"

"PS ada, monopoli ada, catur ada, nintendo ada, mau main drum juga ada. Pokonya banyak deh !" ajak gue lagi. Jelaslah semua permainan ada, orang gue orang kaya. Eh, dia juga orang kaya kan ?

"Drum ? Kamu punya drum ?" tanyanya antusias. Kayaknya dia tertarik deh sama ajakan main drum gue. Kayaknya dia juga harus tau kalo gue jago main drum. Asik dong ! Dia bisa suka sama aku. Asik. Asik.

"Punya dong ! Gue juga jago main drum."

"Aku mau main ke rumah kamu. Entar ajarin main drum ya !" pintanya imut.

"Oke." jawab gue sambil pasang muka stay cool. Ngajarin dia drum ? Siapa takut !

**Siwon POV End**

Akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Kibum dan Kyu masuk ke kelas 2-A dan duduk sebangku di kursi paling belakang. Kyu sih senang dengan posisi mojoknya di belakang. Tapi Kibum bete abis soalnya dia paling suka duduk di depan. Untung aja Siwon duduk di sebelah Kibum. Sayangnya mereka cuma beda jajaran aja. Tapi posisi mereka deket kok. Kibum tinggal lirik ke kiri dan Siwon tinggal lirik ke kanan. Jadilah mereka saling lirik-melirik. Siwon duduk sama Donghae. Untung bukan duduk sama cewek. Loh kok sama cewek ? Ini kan sekolah khusus cowok. Namanya aja SMA Putera Harapan. Aneh ya ? Ya kan ceritanya. Tapi sekolah ini memang sekolah paling elit di Korea soalnya sekolah ini punya hubungan khusus sama Yale University di Amerika. Hahaha.

Kibum dan Kyu udah ngenalin dirinya di depan kelas. Semua temen-temenya kagum sama mereka berdua. Akhirnya temen-temennya tau kalau mereka kakak beradik. Udah gitu akhirnya mereka semua belajar seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini kita praktik biologi tentang mamalia. Apa kalian semua bawa contoh hewan mamilia yang saya suruh ? Pengecualian untuk Kibum dan Kyu yang baru pindah." seru Pak guru.

"Saya bawa kok !" teriak Kyu.

"Kyu ! Kamu jangan sok tau deh. Malu-maluin aku aja." bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Kyu.

"Kita mulai bersaing secara sehat Kibum !" bisik Kyu sambil menyeringai kayak setan.

"Okey kalau itu mau kamu. Kita lihat aja siapa yang bakal rengking satu di kelas ini !" ucap Kibum final.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk berkelompok untuk meneliti hewan mamalia. Kibum buru-buru duduk berkelompok dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Kyu buru-buru duduk berkelompok dengan teman barunya. Kibum seneng karena dia diterima dengan baik di kelompok 1. Kelompok itu terdiri dari Kibum, Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka semua meneliti monyet kecil milik Eunhyuk sebagai contoh hewan mamalianya. Sedangkan Kyu lebih bahagia karena diterimanya dia di kelompok 2 oleh seorang cowok imut bernama Sungmin. Kelompok itu terdiri dari Kyu, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Untung aja kamu bawa tikus putih itu Kyu. Kita bener-bener lupa !" ucap Ryeowook.

"Gak masalah tuh. Oya kita belum kenalan nih ! Kalian siapa ?" tanya Kyu ramah.

"Nama aku Sungmin."

"Nama aku Ryeowook."

"Kenalin gue Yesung pacarnya dia." ucap cowok berkepala besar sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook.

"APA !" Kyu dan Kibum berteriak kompak. Padahal mereka gak merencanakan bakal teriak bareng loh. Ceritanya gini, waktu Kyu kenalan sama temen kelompoknya, disisi lain Kibum juga kenalan sama temen kelompoknya.

"Kamu cantik ya Kibum. Terus adik kamu juga cakep." puji cowok yang bawa monyet.

"Apaan sih ?" Kibum salah tingkah.

"Kalian belum kenalan ya ! Ayo kenalan dulu !"ajak Siwon.

"Aku Eunhyuk."

"Gue Donghae pacarnya Eunhyuk."

"APA !" teriak Kibum.

Nah, begitulah ceritanya. Kibum dan Kyu bener-bener kaget dengan keadaan sekolahnya ini. Hubungan semacam itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Sepertinya Kibum dan Kyu salah masuk sekolah deh ?

"Tan Kibum dan Tan Kyuhyun mohon tenang ! Kalian diwajibkan untuk meneliti mereka dari segala aspek. Tulis disebuah pilio bergaris lalu kumpulkan di meja saya." ucap pria paruh baya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Contoh sebagian guru di Indonesia nih!

Seperginya ia dari kelas, kelas berubah menjadi pasar dadakan. Semuanya ribut kecuali Kibum dan Kyu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Secara, mereka kan lagi saingan. Tapi, tetep aja Kibum yang duluan beres ngerjain tugas soalnya Kibum pinter di semua pelajaran kecuali olahraga. Beda sama Kyu yang cuma pinter dipelajaran itung-itungan kayak matematika, fisika, kimia, ekonomi dan akuntansi.

"Kibum memang lebih pinter dari gue. Gue kerjain baru tau rasa !" gumam Kyu sambil senyum kayak setan.

"Kenapa Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin. Kyu gak ngejawab sama sekali. Dia cuma senyum ke manis ke arah Sungmin.

Perlahan-lahan Kyu berjalan sambil membawa tikus putih dibelakangnya menuju arah Kibum yang lagi asyik baca buku. Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada bengong lihat kelakuan si Kyu. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka bertiga, akhirnya Kyu memasukan tikus putih itu ke dalam jas seragam Kibum.

"Tikuuuusssssssss !" teriak Kibum panik. Dia gak bisa gerak sama sekali. Anehnya, si tikus gak keluar-keluar juga dari jas seragamnya Kibum. Setelah itu, dengan tampang tak berdosanya ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Semua murid 2-A jadi takut dijailin sama Kyu.

"Buka aja seragam kamu !" suruh Eunhyuk.

"Maaammmiiihhhhh !" kali ini Kibum benar-benar nangis. Bentar lagi dia pingsan deh.

Kibum gak mau buka seragamnya. Soalnya posisi si tikus ada di dalem kemejanya. Kibum juga bisa ngerasain tikus itu lagi jalan-jalan di sekitar perutnya.

"Tikusnya udah keluar. Jangan nangis lagi !" teriak Siwon sambil melempar tikus itu ke arah Kyu. Semuanya cengo lihat Siwon si ganteng.

Jelaslah semuanya pada cengo soalnya Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tangannya masuk ke dalem seragam Kibum. Kibum sih diem aja yang penting tikusnya keluar. Siwon kali ya yang ke enakan. Tikus putih itu memang udah keluar tapi Kibum masih nangis. Akhirnya dia lari ke luar kelas. Tanpa disadari Kibum, Siwon juga ikutan ngejar dia.

"Bakal ada pasangan baru nih." cibir Donghae.

Kibum POV

Kyu memang setan. Setiap hari pasti aja ngerjain aku. Aku sih udah biasa dibully kayak gini sama dia. Tapi hari ini dia bener-bener kelewatan. Karena aku baik hati, aku sih mau maafin Kyu. Habis mau gimana lagi. Sebenci-bencinya aku ke dia, dia itu tetep adik aku. Sekarang aku lagi duduk dilantai. Aku tekuk lutut aku dan aku nangis sambil duduk dipojokan WC. Sebenernya aku itu nangis karena malu abis. Pokoknya aku mau diem disini dulu sampai aku siap nongol lagi ke kelas.

"Mammmiiiihh. Hikssss. Hiiikkkssss." tiba-tiba seseorang ngelus-ngelus rambut aku. Siapa ya ? Bidadari penolong kah ? Atau...Hantu ? Aku gak bakal angkat muka dulu deh sampai pemilik tangan itu ngomong.

"Kibum jangan nangis." ucapnya sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut aku. Jadi inget sama Papih yang lagi kerja di Cina deh. Papiiihhh katanya mau pulang cepet ? Ternyata dia Siwon. Tuh kan dia memang anak baik. Akhirnya aku angkat muka aku dan melirik ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya nyentuh pipi aku dan menghapus semua air mata yang turun di pipi akau yang putih nan mulus ini.

"Jangan nangis lagi. Kita ke kelas lagi ya."

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa gak mau ? Entar dimarahin hayo."

"Biarin." aku bener-bener malu. Akhirnya aku nunduk lagi.

"Ya udah gue mau diem disini juga."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Kamu ke kelas aja." jawab aku. Siwon kayak pemain sinetron deh.

"Biarin." jawabnya singkat.

Akhirnya aku berdiri dan ngajak dia berdiri juga. Aku gak mau bolos bareng dia. Aku pengennya bolos sendiri. Tapi aku kembali teringat sama perkataan Kyu tadi pagi. Kyu kan ingin meraih gelar rengking satu yang harusnya punya aku. Sudah aku putuskan. Aku gak mau bolos.

"Ayo !" ajak aku ke Siwon. Dia senyum. Akhirnya kita berdua jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi ada yang aneh deh. Ternyata yang aneh adalah penampilan aku. Ya udah aku balik lagi ke WC. Aku lepas kacamata aku lalu cuci muka biar seger. Udah gitu aku sisir rambut aku pake lima jari. Terus aku ngerapihin seragam aku yang acak-acakan. Terakhir, aku benerin tali sepatu aku yang sedikit longgar.

"Beres. Ayo ke kelas. Aku udah siap nih !" ajak aku. Nah, penyakit si Siwon kambuh lagi tuh. Dia cuma diem sambil senyum-senyum. Mending senyum-senyum manis, ini sih senyum-senyum mesum. Aku jadi takut.

Kibum POV End

Sepanjang jam pelajaran hari ini, Kibum dan Kyu belum juga saling bicara. Kibum sebenernya udah maafin Kyu, tapi dia ingin Kyu yang minta maaf sama dia.

"Kibum pulang sama siapa ?" tanya Kyu lebih dulu. Akhirnya Kyu gak gengsi untuk nyapa Kibum.

"Bareng gue. Ayo Kibum !" jawab Siwon ketus sambil menarik tangan Kibum.

"Biasa aja dong." jawab Kyu nyolot.

"Kyu hati-hati ya kalo pulang sendiri." teriak Kibum.

"Haaahhh. Pulang sendiri lagi deh." keluh Kyu. Melihat Sungmin masih membereskan tasnya, Kyu langsung menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Sungmin pulang bareng yu." ajak Kyu.

"Emang rumah kita searah ya ? Rumah kamu dimana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di komplek. Gue gak tau namanya."

"Ya udah. Tapi kamu jangan jailin aku ya."

"Iya. Pokoknya gue gak bakalan jailin kamu deh. Gimana kalo kita main dulu. Gue kan baru nyampe Korea kemaren." ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"Oke." jawab Sungmin.

Siwon POV

Gue berasa mimpi deh. Untung aja yang lihat Kibum buka kacamata itu cuma gue. Coba kalo Donghae yang lihat. Mungkin dia langsung putusin si Eunhyuk. Sekarang dia lagi mengamati drum kesayangan gue. Akhirnya gue ambil kursi belajar gue dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini stik drumnya. Pegang ya !"

"Terus aku harus gimana ?" tanyanya imut.

"Gue ajarin kunci dasar dulu ya."

Akhirnya gue ngasih dia contoh main drum. Kayaknya dia bener-bener serius pengen bisa deh. Gue sih pasang wajah paling cool aja waktu main drum biar Kibum terpesona gitu.

"Ayo coba !" Kibum niru gaya gue main drum. Dia lucu banget. Tapi sayangnya dia itu salah mainin drumnya. Suaranya aja bikin kaca-kaca pecah.

"Bukan kayak gitu. Gak enak didenger tau." gue ngegoda Kibum dikit.

"Salah ya ? Abisnya susaaaahhh." Waw, dia imut banget.

"Ehmm. Maaf ya." Akhirnya gue berdiri dibelakang dia sambil pegang tangan dia. Bisa dibilang gue sedikit meluk dia dari belakang gitu. Asik. Terus gue arahin tangannya ke drum-drum itu. Gue kan mau ngajarin dia bukan mau yadongin dia. Gue bisa lihat kalau warna pipinya berubah jadi pink. Padahal asalnya kan putih. Kayaknya dia juga suka sama gue.

"Kayak gitu dong !" ucap gue setelah ngelepasin tangannya. Padahal gue ogah sebenernya.

"Nyerah ah." Kibum nyerah.

Siwon POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Kita berdua lagi duduk di ayunan. Gue lagi makan ice cream coklat dan Sungmin lagi makan ice cream strawberi. Gue sih ngajak dia main karena gue memang ingin lihat keadaan Korea yang udah lama gue tinggal. Gak ada maksud lain kok. Suer !

"Kyu, kenapa kamu jail sih ? Kasian Kibum tau. Dia kan kakak kamu." tanya Sungmin.

"Gue memang jail dari kecil. Kibum juga udah terbiasa gue jailin setiap hari. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari kejailan gue yang paling parah ke dia. Kibum kan paling takut sama tikus putih. Hahaha." gue jawab aja pertanyaan Sungmin dengan jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya.

"Panggil dia Kakak dong ! Kenapa harus dia terus yang kamu jailin ?"

"Ogah banget gue panggil dia Kakak. Gue suka jailin dia karena dia itu satu-satunya orang yang gak pernah marah kalo gue jailin. Apa lo mau dijailin juga sama gue ?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Coba aja kalo berani ! Wlee, Kyu jelek !" ejek Sungmin. Terus dia lari deh ninggalin gue sendirian.

"Sungmin tunggu !"

Kyuhyun POV End

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam. Kibum masih betah di rumah Siwon dan Kyu masih betah main di taman bersama Sungmin. Heechul sudah sepuluh kali menelepon Kibum tapi tak dijawab juga oleh Kibum. Pasti gak akan dijawablah orang anaknya lagi asik ngedengerin temennya main drum.

"Kibum ke mana sih ?" ucapnya resah dan gelisah.

"Loh, kok cuma Kibum sih yang kamu cari. Kyu juga dong !" protes Hangeng yang sudah kembali ke Korea.

"Kyu sih udah biasa kelayaban. Kalo Kibum kan baru pertama kalinya kayak gini."

"Tetep aja gak adil. Kyu juga anak kita."

"Tapi dia bandel. Sama kayak kamu dulu." cibirnya.

"Gue udah balik nih !" teriak Kyu tak sopan dari pintu depan.

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Dugaan Heechul memang benar. Kyu pulang dengan baju yang kotor. Baju Kyu memang kejatuhan ice cream coklat sewaktu kejar-kejaran sama Sungmin. Kyu langsung memeluk papihnya. Kyu memang rindu papihnya yang adil.

"Papih, tau gak kalo si Mamih sering cuekin Kyu. Mamih lebih sayang sama Kibum." lapornya pada sang Ayah.

"Mulai sekarang Mamih bakal adil kok. Asal kamu gak bandel lagi aja." celetuk sang Ibu.

"Kyu udah beruah kok Papih. Tanya aja Kibum." dusta Kyu.

"Beneran ?"

"Suer !"

"Aku pulang ! Papiiiihhhhh !" teriak Kibum sambil berlari menuju pelukan Hangeng. Saking senangnya Kibum lupa menutup pintu rumahnya. Melihat Kibum dateng, Kyu langsung masuk ke kamarnya soalnya dia takut Kibum bakal comel ke Papihnya.

"Jangan kabur Kyu !" teriak Kibum.

"Papih, Mamih, tau gak kalo tadi aku dijailin sama Kyu. Kyu masukin seekor tikus putih ke baju Kibum. Aku kan takut. Terus aku nangis deh. Untung aja ada Siwon yang nolongin."

"Tan Kyuhyun !" teriak Hangeng dan Heechul kompak.

"Habisnya gue cemburu lihat Kibum yang terus disayang sama semua orang." ucap Kyu jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

"Semua orang sayang sama Kibum soalnya dia itu anaknya baik gak kayak kamu. Sini Kyu kita pelukan berempat. Kita saling maaf-maafan aja." ucap Hangeng bijak. Akhirnya mereka berempat berpelukan dan saling memaafkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon sudah berdiri di pintu depan rumah Kibum sambil membawa HP milik Kibum.

"Siwon ?" Kibum kebingungan.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya mau ngembaliin HP nya Kibum Om, Tante." kata Siwon ramah.

"Sini masuk. Kita makan malem bareng aja. Boleh kan Mih, Pih ?" Kibum menarik tangan Siwon menuju ruang makan.

"Enggak ahh. Makasih." tolak Siwon yang mencoba melepas gandengan tangan Kibum. Kibum malah lebih erat megangin tangan Siwonnya.

"Iya gak apa-apa. Kenalan dulu dong !" titah Hangeng. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum asem soalnya dia masih dendam sama sikap sok pahlawan Siwon ke Kibum.

"Nama saya Siwon. Teman sekelas Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Rumah saya tepat di depan rumah kalian. Maafkan saya karena saya yang mengajak Kibum main di rumah sampai sore begini." kata Siwon yang mencoba sopan dihadapan orang tua Kibum.

"Benarkah ? Orang tua kamu namanya siapa ?" tanya Heechul.

"Kim Kangin dan Kim Jungsoo tante."

"Wah, pantesan aja aku gak tahu kamu anak siapa. Orang tua kamu kan gak ikut arisan tetangga."

"Orang tua saya lagi di Cina tante."

"Jelas aja gak ikut arisan, orang tua Siwon kan lagi kerja sama dengan perusahaan Papih." celetuk Hangeng yang membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Oh, jadi ini calon Presiden Direktur perusahaan Ninja ? Kibum, Kyu kalian beruntung berteman dengan Siwon. Mulai sekarang anggap kami keluarga juga ya Siwon soalnya keluarga kamu dan keluarga ini sudah menjadi kawan baik dalam berbisnis."

"Siwon jadi Kakak boongan aku aja. Dia kan orang yang suka nyelametin aku dari tangan jail si Kyu."

"Gue gak mau punya Kakak boongan. Lo aja deh !" teriak Kyu.

"Ayo kita makan !"

Akhirnya mereka berlima makan malam dengan damainya. Siwon melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Kibum. Kibum pun membalasnya. Entah ada apa antara Siwon dan Kibum. Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh ?

Siwon POV

Hari ini gue bener-bener ketiban duren runtuh. Selain bisa deket sama Kibum, gue juga bisa deket sama keluarganya. Yang paling penting adalah gue dapet nomer Hpnya Kibum. Untung aja Hpnya ketinggalan di kamar gue jadi gue bisa curi nomernya dan curi foto-foto dan video milik Kibum. Sebelum tidur gue lihat-lihat dulu seratus foto Kibum yang sengaja gue bluetooth sebelum dikembaliin ke dia. Waw ! Fotonya cantik-cantik. Apalagi lihat Kibum yang lagi foto bareng kucingnya. Imuuuutttt banget. Tapi yang bikin gue cemburu itu waktu dia lagi foto berdua sama Kyu. Masalahnya Kibum difoto sambil cium pipinya si Kyu. Terus ada foto si Kyu juga yang lagi cium pipi si Kibum. Gue tau Kyu itu adiknya, tapi gue GAK RELA. Udah puas lihat foto-fotonya, akhirnya gue lihat-lihat videonya. Gak ada video yadong sih. Jelaslah gak ada, orang Kibum anak baik. Yang paling lucu, gue lihat video Kibum lagi nari Sarang Surowo. Sumpeehhh imuuuuttt ! Lebih baik gue telepon dia deh. PDKT gitu.

(Mari kita dengar percakapan Siwon dengan Kibum ditelepon)

"Halo Kibum ini Siwon."

"Halo Siwon. Kamu curi nomer aku ya ?" tanyanya to the point. Gue sih cuma nyengir aja.

"Jangan marah dong. Besok pagi bareng aku lagi kan ?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Enggak. Soalnya Papih udah ngebeliin mobil untuk aku sama Kyu." Gue sedih denger kalimat ini.

"Gitu ya ? Hmmm, tapi kalo kamu mau bareng aku juga gak apa-apa kok. Kibum udah ngerjain PR belom?" tanya gue yang gak mau mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Jebol, jebol deh pulsa gue. Tapi tenang aja. Lo harus inget kalo gue orang kaya.

"Udah dong. Kalo Siwon udah ngerjain belom ?"

"Udah. Pulang dari rumah kamu, aku langsung ngerjain PR."

"Tumben ngomongnya aku-kamu. Biasanya gue-elu." Oppss. Gue juga gak nyadar kalo gue ngomong selembut tadi.

"Gak apa-apa dong ! Kibum udah ngantuk ya ?" tanya gue perhatian.

"Lumayan sih. Siwon udah ngantuk ?" tanya dia ke gue.

"Lumayan. Ya udah kalo gitu selamat tidur ya Kibum semoga mimpi indah. Dadah Kibum !"

"Dadah Siwon !" balasnya.

Gila Gue seneng banget. Rasanya kayak terbang ke langit ke tujuh waktu denger suara Kibum. Gue jadi inget sama sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk Kibum. Lo semua dengerin ya ! Gue mau nyanyi nih. Ehm. Ehm.

_Dan kau hadir mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih indah_

_Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa membuatku merasa sempurna_

_Kau membuatku utuh untuk menjalani hidup_

_Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya_

_Kaulah yang terbaik untukku_

Siwon POV End

Kibum POV

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku dan Kyu sekolah di Korea. Aku sih seneng-seneng aja sekolah disini. Apalagi ada temen sebaik Siwon. Tapi aku tetep aja sedih soalnya tiap di sekolah aku gak pernah punya temen banyak kayak Kyu. Temen aku tuh paling banyak cuma lima orang. Apa aku seculun itu gitu ? Sekarang aku lagi ada di dalem mobil. Berdua lagi sama si Kyu. Bete juga sih. Habisnya aku kan gak bisa nyetir.

"Kibum, entar pulang sendiri ya. Gue mau ngajak Sungmin, Ryeowook sama Yesung jalan-jalan." kata Kyu.

"Kok gitu sih ? Kenapa aku gak diajak ?" tanya aku ke si Kyu. Sakit hati banget. Masa Kyu gak ngajakin aku.

"Mobil ini cuma cukup dinaikin berempat. Bareng Siwon aja deh."

Aku gak mau ngomong apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik aku baca novel Harry Potter yang tebelnya seribu halaman deh daripada ngobrol sama si Kyu. Kayanya Kyu udah gak nganggap aku kakak deh.

Kibum POV End

Siwon POV

Kibum mana ya ? Apa bener dia udah dibeliin mobil sama papihnya. Ehh, itu Kibum sama Kyu kan ? Panjang umur juga mereka. Baru dipikirin langsung nongol.

"Kibum !" sapa gue ke Kibum.

"Siwon !" asik. Kibum ngebales sapaan gue. Gue cuma nyengir lihat muka si Kyu yang asem kayak lemon. Kasian banget dia gak ada yang nyapa. Hahaha.

"Kibum, pulang sekolah mau nemenin aku latihan Taekwondo gak ?"

"Ehhm gimana ya ?" Kibum ragu-ragu. Padahal jawab aja IYA. Apa susahnya sih.

"Kibum mau kok. Kibum, kamu pulang bareng Siwon aja. Tadi kan gue udah bilang kalo gue gak bisa pulang bareng lo." celetuk Kyu. Kadang-kadang si Kyu ini ada gunanya juga ya dalam hubungan gue & Kibum.

"Oke." Asik. Seharian sama Kibum lagi.

Siwon POV End

Sepulang sekolah.

"Siwon hebat banget tadi !" puji Kibum ke Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Kibum. Oya, sekarang mereka lagi di tempat parkir belakang sekolah. Siwon baru aja selesai latihan Taekwondo. Rencananya mereka bakal langsung balik ke rumah. Tiba-tiba...

"BUUUAAAKKKHHH." Siwon didorong dari belakang sama seseorang yang masih pake seragam sekolah. Seragam itu sama kok sama seragam yang Kibum pake. Itu tandanya anak itu satu sekolah sama mereka.

"Changmin ! BUUUAAAKKKHHH." Sekarang giliran Siwon yang ngedorong Changmin ke belakang. Mereka akhirnya berantem. Kibum sih cuma bengong dibelakang mereka soalnya dia takut kena pukul.

"Kibum, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah !" teriak Siwon. Kibum malah tetep diem. Masalahnya dia takut Siwon kenapa-napa.

"Urusan kita belom selesai. Lebih baik lo serahin jabatan ketua klub Taekwondo ke gue !" ancam Changmin.

"Ogah ! Lo gak lihat apa kalo sekarang klub itu aman tanpa adanya gangguan dari lo !" bentak Siwon. Kibum mulai berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Changmin. Dia berniat untuk misahin mereka. Tapi...

"BUUUAAAKKKHHH." Changmin gak sengaja nonjok sisi bibir Kibum.

"Maaf gue gak se..."

"Maaammmmmiiihhhhhh !" perkataan maaf Chngmin terputus karena teriakan Kibum.

Kibum bener-bener shock dengan pukulan itu. Masalahnya baru kali ini ada orang yang berani nonjok pipinya. Kibum akhirnya lari dari arena perkelahian itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dipojokan dan nangis sambil tutup mata. Siwon gak tinggal diem lihat Kibum kayak gitu. Tanpa mempedulikan Changmin, Siwon langsung lari untuk nyari Kibum dan nyari obat untuk lukanya Kibum ke UKS.

"Paappppiiihhh saaaakkkiitt. Hhiiikkksssss." suara tangisan Kibum dipojokan. Siwon langsung mendekati Kibum yang lagi duduk melipat lulutnya sambil nangis.

"Kibum jangan nangis lagi. Maaf ya gara-gara aku kamu jadi kena pukul." ucap Siwon sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Kibum. Kibum sih diem aja. Masalahnya dia malu udah dua kali nangis di sekolah. Didepan Siwon pula !

"Sini aku obatin."

Perlahan-lahan Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Siwon. Siwon tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah dilihatin Kibum. Tapi, Siwon mencoba berlaga seperti biasa aja supaya Kibum gak curiga kalo Siwon suka sama Kibum. Perlahan-lahan Siwon mengusap sisi bibir sebelah kanan Kibum. Siwon sedikit mengoleskan gel tepat di lukanya. Tapi, kenapa pipi Kibum jadi warna pink ya ?

"Makasih ya Siwon. Siniin obatnya. Sekarang giliran aku yang ngobatin kamu."

Siwon juga punya luka yang sama kayak Kibum. Bedanya, luka Kibum ada di sisi bibir sebelah kanan. Kalo Siwon disebelah kiri. Ciieee. Perlahan-lahan Kibum mengoleskan gel tepat di lukanya tapi kok mukanya Siwon jadi deket gini sih ? Kibum terus menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Siwon. Tapi, Siwon terus ngedeketin Kibum sampai Kibum nyender di dinding soalnya dia gak bisa mundur lagi. Lihat Siwon yang deket banget itu ngebuat Kibum jadi merem alias menutup mata. Chuuu. Siwon berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum. Tapi cuma nempel doang. Gak ngapa-ngapain dan gak lama kok. Palingan cuma lima detik. Pipi Siwon dan pipi Kibum berubah menjadi warna pink.

"Maaf. Kebawa suasana." ucap Siwon yang baru aja sadar dari perbuatan yadongnya. Anehnya, Kibum gak bereaksi sama sekali. Marah enggak, seneng juga enggak.

"Pulang yu, udah sore." ajak Siwon sambil ngegandeng tangannya Kibum.

"Siwon, kenapa nyium aku ?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Habisnya Kibum cantik kayak Snow White. Ya udah aku cium aja. Gak bakal kayak gitu lagi deh. Maaf ya." jawab Siwon lebih polos lagi. Sepertinya Kibum dan Siwon cocok karena mereka sama-sama polos.

"Tapi kan gak boleh. Aku laki-laki, kamu juga laki-laki." Siwon terdiam mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kibum.

"Tapi aku suka sama kamu. Kamu suka gak sama aku." sekarang giliran Kibum yang diem.

"Suka sih. Tapi kita kan sama-sama laki-laki. Coba kalo aku berubah jadi anak perempuan. Aku pasti mau jadi istrinya Siwon." Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama ketawa.

"Terus gimana dong ?" tanya Siwon sedikit memelas.

Kibum POV

Gara-gara kejadian kemaren, aku dan Siwon memutuskan untuk bertingkah kayak biasanya. Tapi kenapa ya aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalo inget sama kejadian itu. Jujur aja, itu adalah ciuman pertama aku. Kayaknya itu juga ciuman pertama Siwon deh ?

Hari ini aku lagi nonton TV sendirian di rumah. Aku gak tau Papih dan Mamih pergi ke mana. Jadi aku terjebak berdua sama si evil Kyu di hari minggu ini. Tapi sampai sekarang si Kyu belum nonggol-nonggol dari kamarnya. Dia kemana ya ?

"Dug. Dug. Dug." suara kakinya Kyu yang lagi turun tangga.

"Awas !" teriak Kyu kasar.

Idih. Bete banget sama anak ini. Kalian tau gak sih ? Si Kyu itu baru dateng ke ruang TV terus dia langsung ngerebut remote dan cemilan yang aku pegang. Udah gitu, dia seenaknya aja mindah-mindahin channel dan ngedorong aku supaya aku duduk gak deketan sama dia. Idih, siapa juga yang mau deket-deket sama evil macam dia. Punya satu adik aja udah nyebelin banget. Gimana kalo ada dua coba !

"Kyu ! Gak sopan tau. Aku kan lagi nonton, terus itu kan makanan aku. Sini balikin !" teriak aku sama si evil ini.

"Gak mau. Aku juga mau nonton dan mau makan disini." jawabnya. Idih malesin tuh orang.

"Tapi aku duluan kan yang dateng ke sini. Kamu dateng-dateng langsung sewot. Bilangin Mamih baru tau rasa loh !" ancam aku yang mulai naik darah.

"Bilangin aja. Gak takut. Kalo perlu bilangin juga ke Papih sama ke si Siwon sok jagoan !" jawabnya lagi dengan senyuman evil khasnya. Aku udah gak tahan sama tampang menyebalkannya dia. Aku gak mau kalah lagi !

"Sini !" aku teriak sambil ngerebut remote dan cemilan yang Kyu pegang.

"Apaan sih ? Sana main gih sama Siwon sayang punya kamu !" Kyu ngerebut lagi remote dan cemilan yang tadi aku pegang.

"Dieeeeemmm !" teriak aku sambil ngejambak rambutnya dia yang kecoklatan itu. Rasain Kyu !

"Lo yang diem !" teriak Kyu sambil ngebales ngejenggut rambut aku. Okey, sekarang kita memang lagi perang jenggut-jenggutan.

"Aku benci sama kamu !" teriak aku.

"Gue lebih benci sama lo !" teriak Kyu.

"Aku lebih benci dari bencinya kamu ke aku !"

"Gue benci lo sebenci-bencinya dasar BANCI KALENG !"

PLLLAAAKKK.

Yap. Perkataan Kyu memang bener-bener bikin aku marah, nangis, kesel dan ngebuat aku nampar pipinya yang jerawatan itu. Emang aku kayak banci ya ? Apa aku aneh dan gak normal ?

"Aku benci kamu, Kyu !" teriak aku sambil nangis. Akhirnya aku lari keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang sangat sangat sangat santai. Masa sih ada orang ngambek yang mau kabur tapi ganti baju dulu. Gengsi dong ! Aku keluar rumah pake kaos warna putih bergambar Stuart Little. Yap. Itu baju pemberian si Kyu tahun lalu. Kurang baik apa sih aku ? Walaupun aku benci sama tikus, tapi aku tetep ngehargain pemberian dia. Terus, aku pake celana pendek selutut warna putih juga. Untung aja rambut aku gak acak-acakan banget. Secara rambut aku tuh lurus dan gampang diatur kayak di film Attack on the pin up boys. Parahnya,aku keluar pake sendal segede buta yang ada boneka sapinya. Sebenernya itu sendal Mamih, tapi karena aku suka jadi aku pake deh. Parah banget kan penampilan aku ? Aku keluar rumah gak bawa dompet & HP lagi. Kibum bodo banget sih kamu ?

Kibum POV End

Siwon POV

Gue baru aja balik dari mini market. Hari ini gue berencana main ke rumahnya Kibum untuk belajar bahasa Inggris. Tapi sayangnya, mini market yang ada di komplek lagi tutup jadi gue berencana balik lagi ke rumah untuk bawa motor dan pergi lagi ke mini market di luar komplek. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan gue ngelihat anak perempuan yang lagi lari sambil nangis. Kayanya gue kenal deh ? Eh, itu bukan anak perempuan. Itu Kibum !

"Kibum !" teriak gue.

"Siwon !" Kibum langsung ngebalikin badannya dan ngelihat gue yang ganteng ini. Tanpa aba-aba, gue jalan ngedeketin dia dan dia juga jalan ngedeketin gue. So sweet.

"Hiks. Hiks." Kibum meluk gue sambil nangis. Duh, kenapa lagi ini anak ? Perasaan setiap gue ketemu dia, dia pasti aja nangis. Hari pertama dia itu nangis gara-gara tikus, hari kedua dia nangis gara-gara Changmin, hari ini gue gak tau dia kenapa lagi.

"Kibum kenapa nangis lagi ?" tanya gue sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya. Loh ? Kok nangisnya makin kenceng sih. Pliss udah dong jangan nangis lagi, entar gue dikira penculik lagi sama warga kompklek.

"Kyu...Hiks...Kyu...nye...hiks...belin..." jawab Kibum. Oh, jadi gara-gara si evil. Sialan tuh anak.

"Udah dong nagisnya." pinta gue sambil ngehapus air matanya Kibum. Tumben hari ini dia gak pake kacamata terus gayanya lucu banget kayak anak kecil. Tapi gue suka soalnya dia imut.

"Aku mau...hiks...kabur...aja...hiks."

"Kabur kemana ? Nanti Mamih, Papih kamu nyariin hayo. Jangan kabur ya, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan aja biar Kibum gak bete." ajak gue. Wah, sehari bareng Kibum lagi nih. Asik.

"Yang bener ? Tapi aku gak bawa uang, baju aku juga jelek." rengeknya lagi.

"Udah pake uang aku aja ya. Kibum udah imut kok. Gak usah ganti baju juga gak apa-apa."

"Beneran ?" tanyanya gak percaya. Yaelah Kibum.

"Suer ! Ayo kita main ke Lotte aja ya." ajak gue sambil ngegandeng tangannya Kibum. Kayaknya hari ini bakal seru abis deh.

Siwon POV End

Kibum POV

Aduh. Aku nangis di depan Siwon lagi deh. Tapi gak apa-apa deh yang penting aku bisa pergi dari rumah yang nyebelin itu. Kata Siwon aku udah imut loh. Seneng benget. Loh ? Aish, udahlah gak usah pikirian apa-apa lagi yang penting hari ini aku jauh dari Kyu.

Ada satu hal yang lucu antara aku dan Siwon. Gaya aku memang udah imut sih, tapi lihat deh gayanya Siwon. Dia cool abis. Entah kenapa hari ini dia ngerancungin rambutnya kayak di MV Super Junior yang Acaa, terus dia pake kaos warna putih bergambar angry bird dan pake celana item. Kalo dilihat-lihat kita tuh kaya yang lagi pacara di bis tau gak ?! What ?! Aku juga heran kenapa Siwon ngajak aku naik bis butut kayak gini.

"Kibum mau cerita masalah tadi gak ?" tanya Siwon. Idih dia KEPO.

"Mau dong. Dengerin ya. Tadi aku habis berantem sama Kyu gara-gara rebutan remote & cemilan. Terus aku kesel dan akhirnya aku ngejambak rambut dia. Akhirnya kita berantem sampai-sampai Kyu bilang kalo aku ini banci kaleng. Udah gitu aku lari deh sambilo nangis." jawab aku sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha." Siwon ngetawain aku.

"Kok ketawa sih ?"

"Itu kan cuma masalah sepele. Kalo kamu mau nonton ke rumah aku aja ya daripada kamu berantem sama si Kyu." jawab Siwon. Idih, kenapa sih dia gak ngebelain aku.

"Siwon nyebelin." kata aku sambil nyubit pipinya Siwon sampai melar.

"Iya, iya ampun."

"Turun yuk. Udah nyampe."ajak aku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bersenang-senang tanpa adanya gangguan dari si evil Kyu. Hari ini aku sama Siwon ke Lotte terus naik semua wahana yang ada disini. Udah gitu kita di foto berdua lewat foto box. Lucu-lucu loh hasilnya. Ada foto kita yang lagi pura-pura marah, ada yang lagi ceria, ada yang lagi pasang muka bego bahkan ada foto aku yang lagi nyium pipinya Siwon dan ada juga foto Siwon yang lagi nyium pipi aku. Kita sih cuma iseng-iseng gaya aja. Gak ada maksud lain kok. Suer !

Kibum POV End

Kyu POV

Gawat ! Gue udah bikin dia nangis lagi nih. Gue harus siap-siap dimarahin Mamih sama Papih. Tapi, si Kibum kemana sih ? Kenapa dia pake acara kabur-kabur segala coba, mana gak bawa HP lagi. Bodo amat. Gue mau main PSP dulu ahh.

"Kyu, Kibum. Mamih sama Papih udah pulang !" teriak Mamih dari bawah.

"Mampus !" teriak gue dalam hati.

"Kyu, Kibum. Mamih sama Papih punya hadiah untuk kalian."

"Kyu ? Kibum mana ?"tanya Papih yang udah nongol di pintu kamar gue.

"Kibum lagi keluar Pih. Palingan juga dia ada di rumah Siwon." jawab gue dusta. Dosa-dosa deh. Gue kan udah terlanjur banyak dosa.

"Oh gitu ya. Ya udah. Kyu jangan main PSP sambil tiduran dong !"

"Iya Papih bawel !"

"Dasar anak evil !" teriak Papih sambil nutup pintu kamar gue. Bener gak ya Kibum ada di rumah Siwon ?

Kyu POV End

Siwon POV

Gak kerasa udah sore lagi padahal gue belum puas berduaan sama Kibum. Kibum juga kelihatannya udah cape. Akhirnya kita memutuskan udak balik ke rumah. Tapi waktu kita lagi di halte, ada seseorang yang ngedeketin gue sama Kibum. Jangan-jangan...

"Siwon ? Kamu Siwon kan ?" tanya seseorang yang sok kenal sama gue.

"Iya. Lo siapa ya ?"

"Ini gue Yunho temen SD lo. Lo lupa ya ?" katanya sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung gue.

"Oh Yunho. Kemana aja lo kok baru nongol ?" tanya gue.

"KEPO lo. Eh, siapa tuh ? Cantik banget. Pacar lo ya ? Gue baru tau kalo lo itu suka sama cewek tomboy." bisik Yonho. Gue yakin Kibum bisa ngedenger bisikan Yunho soalnya Yunho ngomongnya lumayan keras.

"Bisnya udah dateng. Ayo Kibum ! Kita duluan ya Yunho !" Huft. Gue terselamatkan sama kedatangan bis ini.

"Siwon tunggu ! Kok gue gak dikenalin sih ?" teriak Yunho. Gue sih bodo amat.

Siwon POV End

Kibum POV

What ? Aku disebut cewek tomboy. OMG ! Berarti yang Kyu bilang itu bener dong. Ihh, nyebelin ! Akhirnya aku sama Siwon duduk dengan tenangnya tanpa gangguan si KEPO Yunho. Jujur. Hari ini aku bener-bener cape dan bahagia.

Perjalanan dari Lotte ke rumah lumayan jauh loh. Ya udah aku nyender aja di kaca sambil tidur. Tapi, Siwon malah narik kepala aku supaya nyender di bahunya. Aduh, kok dia baik banget sih ?

"Jangan nyender di kaca, entar kepalanya sakit." kata Siwon.

"Makasih ya. Maaf kalo aku suka ngerepotin kamu." kata aku sambil tersenyum manis biar Siwon seneng. Hahaha.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok." jawabnya sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut aku lembut. Aduh aku malu nih. Terus dia tiba-tiba masukin satu earphone ke telinga aku dan akhirnya kita dengerin lagu lovely day berdua deh. So sweet sih tapi bikin sakit hati tau gak. Kenapa kita itu sama-sama ngasih harapan kosong ?

"Kibum tidur lagi aja sambil ngedengerin lagu ini okey ?"

"Iya. Kenapa sih Siwon baik banget sama aku ?" aku langsung tanyain dia aja deh.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya baik aja. Emangnya gak boleh ?"

"Aku kan cuma nanya." jawab aku. Kenapa sih dia gak mau jujur.

Kibum POV End

Kyu POV

"Kyu, tolong panggilin Kibum di rumah Siwon. Ini udah malem." suruh Papih.

"Males ah." jawab gue enteng. Masalahnya gue gak yakin kalo Kibum ada di rumah si Siwon.

"Cepet ! Kalo enggak kamu gak bakalan Papih kasih uang bulanan !" ancam Papih.

"Iya, iya."

Mampus gue. Gimana dong ? Daripada resah dan gelisah kayak gini lebih baik gue telepon si Siwon aja deh pake HP nya Kibum.

(Ayo kita nguping pembicaraan Siwon dan Kyu)

"Halo."

"Halo Siwon, ini gue Kyu. Kibum ada disitu gak ?" tanya gue to the point. Males banget kalo gue harus berhai-hai ria sama dia.

"Iya. Kibum lagi tidur. Ada apa ?"

"WHAT ? Lo lagi tidur bareng Kibum ? Lo mau mati huh ?" teriak gue.

"Apaan sih Kyu. Lo tau gak tadi pagi dia itu nangis gara-gara lo, terus gue ajak dia main aja ke Lotte biar gak bete dan sekarang gue sama Kibum lagi ada di bis. Kibum tuh lagi tidur di bis, bukan tidur sama gue. Ngerti ?"

"Oh. Cepetan balik."

"Kibum mana Kyu ?" tanya Papih dan Mamih kompak.

"Kibum lagi di jalan. Tadi dia ke Lotte sama Siwon." jawab gue. Kalo gue yang kabur pasti gue gak bakalan dicari. Tapi kenapa sih kalo Kibum yang kabur pasti aja semua orang resah dan gelisah menanti kabar si banci kaleng itu.

"Aku pulang ! Mamih !" teriak Kibum. Gue yakin kalo dia bakalan comel ke Mamih.

"Aduh Kibum, kalo main jangan sampe malem dong. Luka di bibir kamu aja belum sembuh total." kata Mamih sambil meluk Kibum. Sumpeh, gue pengen muntah ngelihatnya.

"Mamih, Papih tau gak ? Tadi aku berantem sama Kyu. Kyu itu gak sopan sama aku. Marahin tuh Mih, Pih." adu Kibum. Tuh kah bener apa kata gue ?

"Kyu !" teriak Mamih dan Papih kompak. Daripada diomelin gue kabur aja deh ke kamar.

Kyu POV End

Siwon POV

Gue senyum-senyum sediri waktu lihat foto kita yang lagi di Lotte. Kibum, Kibum. Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku. Kibum lagi apa ya ? Gue telepon aja ah.

(Ayo kita nguping lagi)

"Halo Kibum ! Lagi apa nih ?" tanya gue seramah mungkin.

"Halo juga Siwon. Aku lagi lihat foto kita berdua sambil tiduran. Kamu lagi apa ?" tanya dia. Idih dia KEPO-in gue mulu.

"Sama dong ! Entar kita jalan-jalan lagi yuk !?" ajak gue.

"Ayo. Tapi nanti kita ke tempat yang lebih jauh aja ya biar seru."

"Okey. Eh, Kibum udah ngerjain PR belum ?" tanya gue kayak biasanya.

"Besok gak ada PR tau, tapi kita bakalan tes nyanyi."

"What ? Aku lupa. Nyanyi apa ya ? Kibum mau nyanyi apa ?"

"Idih Siwon KEPO. Lihat aja nanti." jawab dia imut.

"Kibum besok berangkatnya bareng aku ya. Plisssss." kata gue sedikit lebay. Bukan sedikit sih, tapi memang lebay.

"Okey. Kenapa sih kamu pengen bareng aku terus ? Kamu ngefans ya ?" tanya dia.

"Iya. Siwon ngefans sama Snow White." jawab gue so imut. Najis deh ! Demi Kibum apa sih yang enggak.

"Idih Siwon so imut. Kalo aku Snow White, terus Siwon apa dong ?"

"Pangerannya Snow White." jawab gue. Arrgghhh ! Gue gila dan gak normal gara-gara dia.

"Pede."

"Terserah Kibum deh ! Eh, udah dulu ya teleponannya. Inget besok kita harus sekolah dan ada tes nyanyi. Dadah Kibum !"

"Dadah Siwon !"

Siwon POV End

Kibum POV

Siwon bener-bener deh bikin aku melayang. Loh ? Kibum ! Sadar dong dia itu laki-laki. Daripada mikirin dia lebih baik aku tidur deh.

"Kibum udah tidur ?" tanya si evil Kyu yang masuk kamar aku tanpa izin. Aku mau pura-pura marah ah biar dia gak seenaknya lagi sama aku.

"Ngapain kesini. Sana pergi !" teriak aku dari balik selimut. Sebenernya aku ketawa loh dibalik selimut ini.

"Kibum jangan marah dong ! Gue janji gak bakalan kayak gitu lagi. Maaf ya maaf." pinta dia sambil nepuk-nepuk pantat aku. Dasar cabul !

"Gak mau." teriak gue lagi. Hahaha. Gue pengen ketawa sebenernya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Kalo lo gak mau maafin gue juga gak apa-apa. Gue tinggal bilangin aja ke Mamih sama Papih kalo lo itu gak normal." ancam Kyu. What ? Gak normal apanya ?

"Apaan sih Kyu ? Aku tuh masih normal. Jangan suka fitnah orang deh !"

"Ini buktinya." kata Kyu sambil ngangkat foto Siwon yang lagi cium pipi aku.

"Itu kan cuma iseng-iseng aja."

"Yang bener ?" tanya Kyu sambil senyum-senyum setan.

"Iya aku maafin bawel !" teriak aku sambil ngerebut foto itu dari tangan si Kyu.

GREPP

"Maaf ya Kibum." kata Kyu. Loh ? Kenapa Kyu tiba-tiba meluk aku sih ? Dia kenapa sebenernya ?

"Kyu. Kamu kenapa ?" tanya aku sedikit khawatir sama Kyu. Ya udah aku peluk baik dia aja deh.

"Maaf. Maaf tentang tikus, remote, cemilan dan maaf juga kalo gue ngebiarin lo pulang bareng Siwon sampai-sampai lo kepukul si Changmin."

"Udah gak apa-apa." kata aku. Ternyata Kyu itu baik juga. Aku peluk dia lagi aja deh. Itung-itung kita lagi damai.

Kibum POV End

Siwon POV

Hari ini gue udah udah stand by di depan rumahnya Kibum. Gue gak sabar pengen ngasih gantungan HP teddy bear ini ke dia. Biar gantungan kita samaan. Keren kan ?

"Siwon !" sapa Kibum tanpa didampingi si Kyu.

"Kibum ! Ayo kita berangkat." kata gue sambil makein dia helm.

"Makasih ya."

"Kibum, pasang gantungan teddy bear ini di HP kamu ya supaya gantungan HP kita samaan." pinta gue.

"Wah ini imut banget. Makasih ya." katanya imut.

"Ayo berangkat."

Akhirnya kita berdua berangkat. Gue seneng banget loh soalnya dia gak malu-malu lagi untuk pegangan ke pinggang gue. Hahaha. Itulah alasannya gue lebih memilih naik motor. Lo pikir gue gak punya mobil ? Sori sori aja ya, gue itu punya banyak mobil dan semuanya mewah. Hahahaha. Siwon lo lawan !

Siwon POV End

"Pih, Kibum itu normal gak sih ?" tanya Heechul.

"Apaan sih Mih. Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak deh." jawab Hangeng.

"Papih kan lihat sendiri gimana sikap Kibum dan Siwon tadi. Aduh, Mamih jadi takut."

"Kibum itu anak yang baik. Dia itu selalu memperlakukan temennya dengan baik. Kamu juga tau sendiri kalo Kibum itu temennya sedikit. Mungkin Siwon pas untuk jadi sahabatnya dia."

"Iya deh. Tapi kalo dia ketauan aneh, aku mau bawa dia ke psikolog ah. Kalo dia gak normal berarti dia gak akan punya keturunan dong, Pih !" kata Heechul.

"Terserah kamu sih. Aku sih yakin dia normal. Udah ah aku ngantor dulu. Dadah Mamih !"

"Huwaaa telat ! Papih, anterin aku ya !" teriak si Kyu sambil meriksa isi tasnya lagi. Takut ada yang ketinggalan soalnya.

"Heuh dasar !" teriak Heechul dan Hangeng.

**In School**

"_ . Tes. Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa siswi semuanya ! Sehubungan dengan adanya rapat guru-guru, KBM—Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar hari ini ditiadakan. KBM dimulai kembali hari Kamis seperti biasaya. Terima kasih."_

"Horreeeee !" teriak semua siswa kayak di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kibum, masa kita balik lagi sih ? Masih jam 07.10 nih." kata Siwon. Modus. Sebenernya Siwon pengen ngajak main.

"Bagus dong. Berarti aku bisa tidur siang. Asik !" teriak Kibum karena saking senengnya.

"Main dulu yu ! Ke mana gitu ?" pinta Siwon.

"Males ah. Panas. Kalo mau mainnya di rumah aku atau di rumah kamu aja."

"Yaudah deh kita main di rumah kamu. Yuk !" ajak Siwon sambil masangin helm ke kepalanya & ke kepala Kibum.

"Kibum !" teriak Kyu sambil lari-lari.

"Hey Kyu ! Mana mobilnya ?" tanya Kibum.

"Lo kenapa balik lagi ?"

"Hari ini diliburin Kyu." jawab Kibum.

"Oh." kata Kyu. Dia langsung cabut entah kemana.

"Aneh !" kata Kibum & Siwon serempak.

"Eh !" kata Kibum & Siwon serempak (lagi).

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari TKP dan motor pun melaju menuju rumah Kibum.

**25 menit kemudian...**

"Kamar si Kyu itu bener-bener berantakan deh ! Beda banget sama kamarnya Kibum. Eh, ini apa ?" Heechul keheranan.

Ternyata Heechul ngelihat fotonya Kibum yang lagi nyium pipi Siwon & fotonya Siwon yang lagi nyium pipinya Kibum.

"Kibum ? Masa iya sih."

"Mamih, aku pulang !" teriak Kibum dari bawah.

Heechul langsung menyimpan foto itu di tempatnya semula. Dia masih berpikir positif dan masih berbaik sangka ke sifatnya Kibum.

"Kok udah pulang sih ? Eh, ada Siwon juga. Ayo masuk !" ucap Heechul ramah.

"Mih, aku sama Siwon mau nonton DVD dulu ya. Entar bawain kita makanan ya !" pinta Kibum. Kibum langsung narik tangan Siwon dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

_"Jangan-jangan Siwon itu membawa pengaruh yang buruk untuk Kibum. Idih, ganteng-ganteng gak normal." _batin Heechul.

"Mih, gue udah balik !" teriak Kyu.

"Kyu sini deh, Mamih mau nanya."

"Ta-ta-tapi..." Heechul langsung menarik kerah seragam Kyu tanpa mempedulikan Kyu yang sedikit kesakitan karena tarikan Mamihnya.

"Lepasin dong !" pinta Kyu.

"Maaf anakku. Kyu, Kibum di sekolahnya kayak gimana sih ? Kibum masih sebangku sama kamu kan ? Jarak duduk Kibum sama Siwon berapa meter ? Kenapa sih mereka suka bareng terus ? Kibum punya berapa temen di sekolah, terus Ki..."

"STOP !" teriak Ktu. Heechul hanya tersenyum lihat muka si Kyu yang kesel karena pertanyaannya yang panjang kayak Shinkansen.

"Jadi gini. Gue itu tetep sebangku sama Kibum. Kita berdua duduk di pojok paling belakang. Sebelahnya Kibum itu si Siwon. Mereka berdua itu suka bareng-bareng soalnya gue males nemenin si Kibum. Singkatnya, gue itu menitipkan si Kibum ke si Siwon walaupun tanpa ada acara hitam di atas putih. Asalkan Mamih tau, Kibum itu gak punya temen kecuali gue, Siwon, Donghae sama Eunhyuk. Sebenernya Ryeowook, Yesung & Sungmin juga temenya Kibum but, kurang deket aja kayaknya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Mamih sama Papih itu masukin kita ke sekolah yang salah. Mamih harus tau kalo Donghae sama Eunhyuk itu pacaran. Terus Ryeowook sama Yesung itu pacaranpadahal sama-sama cowok ! Terus Kibum & Siwon bakal pacaran juga !" Kyu ngejelasin semua itu ke Mamihnya tanpa titik koma. Heechul cuma bisa melotot dan nyaris pingsan.

"APA ?!" teriak Heechul histeris.

**Siwon POV**

Gue seneng bangeud hari ini. Lo tau gak sih gue sama Kibum lagi nonton Twilight breaking dawn part 2 di kamarnya Kibum. Kita berdua lagi duduk bersebelahan sambil selonjoran gitu. Gue gak konsen nonton filmnya tapi kok si Kibum serius banget ya ?

"Kibum." panggil gue.

"Hmm."

"Kibum." panggil gue lagi.

"Apa ?" jawab dia. Kayaknya dia agak kesel deh. Hehe. Sori, gue kan pengen PDKT sama elu.

"Kalo misalnya kamu ada di posisinya Bella, kamu mau gak nikah sama Edward ?" tanya gue. Sumpeh. Gue kehabisan bahan obrolan kali ini.

"Mau dong. Habisnya Bella kan cinta mati sama Edward." jawab Kibum.

"Kalo misalnya aku suka sama kamu terus kamu suka sama aku, gimana ?"

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Kibum keheranan.

"Aku suka sama kamu." jawab gue serius. Gue mencoba bikin ekspresi semirip mingkin sama si Cullen. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gue akhirnya nyium bibirnya Kibum.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu."

Deg-deg-deg !

**Siwon POV End**

**Heechul POV**

Kibum sama Siwon lagi ngapain ya ? Gimana kalo mereka ngapa-ngapain ? Ih, bingung. Oya, aku pura-pura nganterin makanan aja ah ke kamar Kibum. Semoga aja mereka beneran nonton. Huft. Ayo Heechul semangat !

"Kriiet" suara pintu kamar Kibum. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Ohmaigat !"

Ini bener-bener gak bisa dimaafkan. Kibum & Siwon lagi ciuman. Aku langsung aja tutup pintu mereka. Aku sengaja gak akan marahin mereka dulu. Biarin aja mereka ngelakuakan apa yang mereka mau. Tapi, hehehe (ketawa kayak pemain antagonis di sinetron) lihat aja setelah si Siwon brengsek itu keluar dari rumah ini, gak ada lagi yang namanya couple Siwon & Kibum !

**Heechul POV End**

**Sore hari**

"Tante, Om, Kyu, aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih makan siangnya." kata Siwon ramah.

"Iya sama-sama. Gak sekalian makan malem bareng aja ?" tawar Heechul sambil memasang mimik muka seramah mungkin.

"Gak usah tante. Aku pulang dulu ya !"

"Dadah Siwon !" teriak Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kibum, Mamih mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Mamih kenapa ? Serius banget." Kibum keheranan.

Ruang tengah keluarga Tan Hangeng diselimuti aura hitam yang tidak enak dilihat. Di sana ada Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum dan Kyu yang sedang duduk dengan kakunya.

"Kibum, apa hubungan kamu sama Siwon ?" tanya Hangeng tanpa emosi.

"Maksud papih ? Kita cuma temenan." jawab Kibum. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Heechul menatap Kibum kesal & Kyu sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Hangeng.

"Bohong ! Mamih tadi lihat apa yang terjadi di kamar kamu ! Hiks. Mamih gak nyangka kamu kayak gitu. Hiks. Hiks." teriak Heechul sambil nangis. Kyu memilih untuk keluar rumah karena dia pusing dengan semua masalah ini.

"Mamih, Papih. Hiks. Hiks." tangis Kibum.

"Kibum, kamu itu penerus pertama perusahaan Papih. Kamu itu harus sekolah yang bener biar bisa kuliah di luar negeri. Udah gitu kamu harus kerja, nikah dan punya anak. Coba bersikap dewasa ! Papih tau temen-temen kamu kayak 'gitu' tapi kamu gak usah ikut-ikutan. Papih sengaja masukin kamu ke sekolah itu karena sekolah itu predikatnya bagus." kata Hangeng bijak.

"Kita cuma temen, Pih"

"Mamih sama Papih kecewa sama kamu. Sekarang terserah kamu aja." kata Heechul sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hangeng pun pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di ruang tengah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyu POV**

Lama-lama gue kasihan sama si Kibum. Gue juga gak nyangka ternyata dia bener-bener gak normal. Huft. Sebagai adik yang baik, gue mau bantu ngelurusin masalah ini. Gue bakalan pergi ke rumahnya Siwon dan make it clear !

"Siwonnya ada tante ?" tanya gue pura-pura ramah.

"Siapa, Mih ?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba nongol dari tangga.

"Siwon, bisa anterin gue gak ?" ajak gue. Si Siwon keheranan juga sama ajakan gue. Idih, males banget gue ngajak dia pergi.

"Bisa. Mamih, aku pergi dulu ya !"

"Tante permisi dulu ya, kita cuma mau ke taman komplek kok. Ada urusan tentang kelompok drama." dusta gue. Bodo amat !

"Iya hati-hati ya."

**Kyu POV End**

**Siwon POV**

Ada apa sih si Kyu ini ? Serius banget. Kenapa kita harus ngomong di taman komplek coba. Entar dikira pacaran lagi. Idih, sori aja pacar gue sekarang kan Kibum. Sah !

"Won, kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik tanpa adanya kekerasan. Sebagai adiknya Kibum yang baik, gue mau nanya. Apa elu udah jadian ama si Kibum ?" tanya Kyu.

"Udah. Tadi siang. Kenapa ?" jawab gue jujur.

"Okey. Apa tadi elu ciuman sama si Kibum ?" buset. Si Kyu kenape sih ?

"Iya." jawab gue malu-malu.

"Gue hargain kejujuran lo. Inti pembicaraan ini adalah Mamih dan Papih gue tau masalah ini. Sekarang Kibum lagi di sidang sama mereka."

"A-apa ?" OMG. Ini kabar buruk banget. Kok gue bisa sebego itu sih !? Hancur !

"Sebaiknya elu jangan nekat. Kasian Kibum tau. Gue cuma bisa bilang ini aja. Semoga elu bisa bertindak lebih bijak." Kyu akhirnya pergi ninggalin gue sendirian di taman yang angker ini.

**Siwon POV End**

**Kibum POV**

Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apa lagi sih ? Aku tau aku salah, tapi kenapa harus kayak gini sih caranya. Aku harus bilang apa coba sama Siwon. Hiks. Hiks.

"Kibum ? Ngapain lo di dapur ?" tanya si Kyu.

"Diem aja. Kamu dari mana ?"

"Habis beli ice cream." jawab Kyu. Kayaknya dia lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu deh.

"Aku ke kamar ya !"

Perjalanan dari dapur ke kamar aku itu lumayan jauh. Maklum sih rumah gedongan. Jadi ruangannya luas banget. Sebelum nyampe kamar, aku harus ngelewatin kamarnya Mamih sama Papih. Tapi...

"Kamu yang gak becus ngurus anak !" teriak Papih.

"Kamu ! Setiap hari kamu kerja terus ! Hiks. Hiks." teriak Mamih sambil nangis.

"Kamu gak lihat apa kalo didikan kamu itu gak becus ! Buktinya Kibum jadi kayak gitu !" teriak Papih lebih keras lagi.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka lagi mikirin masalah aku sampai berantem padahal mereka sama sekali gak pernah berantem. Aku memang anak yang gak berguna. Hiks. Hiks. Eh ? Tiba-tiba ada yang meluk aku dari belakang. Siapa ya ? Hantu gitu ?

"Kibum, ayo kita selesain masalah ini bareng-bareng."

"K-kyu ?" Ya ampun. Itu Kyuhyun adik aku kan ? Aku gak percaya. Gak percaya pokoknya.

"Ayo !" kata Kyu sambil megang tangan aku. Akhirnya kita berdua masuk ke kamarnya Mamih sama Papih.

"Kamu yang gak be..."

"Mamih, Papih jangan berantem lagi !" teriak aku dan Kyu kompak.

"Mamih, Papih maafin aku. Aku memang gak berguna. Aku bakal mutusin Siwon hari ini juga. Mamih sama Papih gak boleh cerai gara-gara aku. Hiks. Hiks."

"Iya. Kyu juga bakal jadi anak yang baik. Maafin kita berdua ya !"

Akhirnya kita semua berpelukan. Agak lebai sih. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Demi orang tua aku rela ngorbanin perasaan aku ke Siwon. Maafin aku ya Siwon.

**Kibum POV End**

**Keesokan harinya**

**Siwon POV**

Gue sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Setelah Kyu nyeritain masalah ini ke gue, gue langsung pergi ke bukit bintang untuk mencari jalan yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Syukur. Gue langsung dapet ilham untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Thanks God !

"Kibum, Kibum !" teriak gue dari luar rumahnya Kibum.

"Eh, ada Siwon. Sebentar ya tante panggilin dulu. Ayo masuk !"

"Gak usah. Aku cuma sebentar kok !" jawab gue. Sebenernya gue pengen nangis tau gak !

"Siwon ?" tanya Kibum keheranan.

"Kibum. Aku mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Ngomong apa ? Kok serius banget ?" tanya Kibum. Gue tau kalo Kibum pura-pura gak merasa terjadi apa-apa. Huft. Hidup itu emang rumit banget.

"E-eeh, kemarin Kyu bilang sama aku kalo hubungan kita ketauan sama orang tua kamu. Pertamanya aku memang sedih karena aku pasti bakal dijauhin sama keluarga kamu. Tapi setelah aku pergi ke bukit bintang, aku langsung dapet ilham untuk memecahkan masalah ini."

"Maksud kamu apa ? Aku gak ngerti ?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalo aku gak bisa jadi pacar kamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku gak cinta sama aku. Come on Kibum, make it clear. Kyu udah cerita semuanya."

"Siwon, aku minta maaf. Makasih banget untuk semuanya. Kamu bener. Mungkin kita lebih baik jadi sahabat aja." jawab Kibum sambil senyum. Lega gue. Gue pikir dia bakalan nangis kaya di film-film.

"Best friend ?" kata gue sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking gue.

"Best friend !" jawab Kibum. Akhirnya kita berdua berjanji untuk jadi sahabat selamanya.

"Heyo lagi ngapain !" teriak Kyu.

"Kyu ! Aku sayang sama kamu. Kamu memang adk yang paling baik sedunia !" teriak Kibum sambil meluk Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan gue harus terbiasa untuk tidak cemburu. Gue mau belajar menuju ke jalan yang benar. Gue juga gak mau bikin Mamih dan Papih gue sedih.

"Iya Kyu, kamu memang tetangga, temen plus musuh yang baik buat kita !" teriak gue. Gue juga ikutan meluk si Kyu ah !

"Kalian kenapa sih ?" tanya Kyu keheranan.

"Aku sama Siwon sekarang udah jadi best friend forever. Kamu mau jadi bagian dari kita juga gak ?" tawar Kibum.

"Mau dong ! Gue kan udah janji bakal jadi anak yang baik sekaligus adik dan temen yang baik buat lo !" kata Kyu. Lega banget rasanya.

"Yeeeiiyyyy !" teriak kita bertiga. Gue gak peduli kalo tetangga sebelah bakalan ngelemparin paku payung ke arah kita karena kita berisik. Yang penting semua masalah rumit ini selesai dan gue masih berhubungan baik sama keluarganya Kibum. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Anak-anak ayo masuk ! Kuenya udah jadi ! Ayo Siwon, kamu juga masuk !" teriak mamihnya Kibum.

"Mau balapan ? Siapa yang cepet nyampe dapur, berarti itu yang dapet bagian kue paling banyak !" tantang si evil Kyu.

"Siapa takut !" teriak gue dan Kibum KOMPAK.

END

Terinspirasi dari film Thailand dan gue lupa judulnya apa soalnya gue nonton itu di rumah sahabat gue. Makasih !


End file.
